


Betrothed

by YoonTaeGgukkie



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Jeon Jungkook, Alpha Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Alpha Kim Namjoon | RM, Alpha Min Yoongi | Suga, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Bottom Park Jimin (BTS), Character Development, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Implied Mpreg, Implied Relationships, Jealous Park Jimin (BTS), Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope & Min Yoongi | Suga are Best Friends, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope Needs a Hug, M/M, Mates, Min Yoongi | Suga is Bad at Feelings, Min Yoongi | Suga is Trying His Best, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Kim Seokjin | Jin, Omega Kim Taehyung | V, Omega Park Jimin (BTS), Park Jimin is a Brat (BTS), Park Jimin is a Little Shit (BTS), Possessive Park Jimin (BTS), Power Bottom Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Sequel, Top Min Yoongi | Suga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:09:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26876464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoonTaeGgukkie/pseuds/YoonTaeGgukkie
Summary: Yoongi and Jimin are fated mates. Jimin loves Yoongi and the latter loves him back. However, Yoongi also loves Hoseok as well.---YoonMin vs YoonSeok(Sequel to my book, Absconded. However, it isn't necessary to read that book first)
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Choi Yeonjun, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin
Comments: 18
Kudos: 56





	1. Omega

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! If you haven't read absconded, here are the relationships so you wouldn't be confused ^^.
> 
> Namjoon and Yoongi are brothers.  
> Seokjin and Jungkook are half brothers.  
> Taehyung and Jungkook are married (mates).  
> Namjoon and Seokjin are married (mates).  
> Jungkook and Beomgyu are forced mates.  
> Jimin is Taekook's son.  
> Hoseok is adopted by NamJin.  
> Soobin is NamJin's son.  
> Sungho (OC) is Jungkook and Beomgyu's son.
> 
> Hoseok and Yoongi grew up together and raised by NamJin. 
> 
> Namjoon is a Grand Noble, Seokjin is the Duke, Jungkook is the King, and Taehyung is the queen.

The ballroom in the palace is beautifully decorated with white roses and crème coloured voile that hangs from the chandelier then tied to the marble podiums structured in the ballroom. Orange, red and yellow leaves fell outside the window, complimenting the beautiful sunset outside. 

“Sungie, do you think I look pwetty?” Jimin asked, not removing his gaze from the mirror as he admired his reflection. They’re currently in the salon, waiting for nightfall as Jimin’s rank would only be revealed at night. 

“Yes!” Sungho smiled, nodding enthusiastically. “You always look pwetty hyungie!” 

“Thank you Sungie.” Jimin smiled, embracing his half brother tightly; the latter returning the embrace. 

“Where’s my birthday boy?!” Jungkook asked as he entered the room, followed by Taehyung. 

“Daddy! Mommy!” Jimin exclaimed, breaking the embrace before running up to Jungkook who scooped him up with ease; carrying him by the him. “My little prince.” Jungkook cooed, showering the pup’s face with kisses. Taehyung looked at the father and son before turning his attention to Sungho who pouted, wanting to be held as well. The omega queen nudged at Jungkook’s back, making the alpha look at him with a raised brow. Taehyung glared at him before directing his eyes towards Sungho who was staring at the floor, pouting. 

“And here’s my other prince!” Jungkook exclaimed, going over to Sungho and scooping him up as well, making the pups giggle. The alpha king now held one pup each arm, holding them tightly and with care before planting kisses on their forehead. 

“Mommy! Am I pwetty? Sungie thinks I’m pwetty!” Jimin asked, looking at Taehyung expectantly. The omega queen couldn’t help but coo and smile at his pups. 

“Yes darling, you’re very pretty. You and Sungho.” Taehyung stated, kissing their foreheads adoringly.  
“Daddy, do you know where Yoongi hyungie is?” Jimin asked, looking at Jungkook. 

“He’s outside playing with Hobi.” Jungkook answered, placing the two pups on the ground gently as his arms were starting to get weary. Jimin’s eyes dimmed, glaring at the window as he slowly approaches it. The crown prince pressed his arm against the glass, looking outside, searching for a certain alpha.

\--

Yoongi and Hoseok were outside in the garden, roughhousing with each other on the ground, mud all over their clothes. 

Hoseok’s hair was being pulled by Yoongi while he bit the latter’s clothed shoulder. They eventually rolled to the side, Hoseok on top and slapping Yoongi’s face. Yoongi attempted to bite Hoseok on the face, only to be slapped by the latter. Hoseok laughed, only to be pulled and pinned to the ground by Yoongi. 

The younger alpha pup didn’t waste time and bit Hoseok on the neck. Hoseok cried in pain before pushing Yoongi off. The two alpha pups stood up, giving each other challenging gazes; all the while glaring at one another. Yoongi was about to pounce at Hoseok but suddenly got pulled back by his collar. 

“Didn’t I tell you two not to roughhouse?! The ball is starting and here you two are, acting like brutes rather than nobles!” Namjoon sighed, shaking his forehead in disappointment. Hoseok looked down, a guilty expression on his face. He despises getting scolded but the amusing and fun activities are mostly verboten. How could they blame me for breaking a few rules? Hoseok thought. 

Yoongi on the other hand just pressed his lips in a firm line, looking at the ground in ennui; brown eyes shifting side to side lethargically. 

“I despise it here.” Yoongi uttered, crossing his arms. “I wish to go home.” 

Namjoon sent his brother a sympathetic look before kneeling down to his level. “I’m sorry Yoongs. Don’t worry, we’ll return home soon. Just a little wait okay?” 

Yoongi sighed, uncrossing his arms. “It’s fine. I understand. When I’m in the palace, I’m the noble heir of the Kim household. When I’m home, I’m a commoner with no responsibilities and can actually enjoy my days living.” Namjoon had to hold back a laugh as he ruffled his brother’s mud caked ebony hair. 

“Joonie, have you found the boys- Gods! They need to bathe!” Seokjin exclaimed as he arrived, holding three years old Soobin by the hand. The omega duke wore a comfortable and loose maternity dress, white in colour made out of wool with sky blue silk borders. He’s four months pregnant. 

“Hyung!” Yoongi greeted, followed by Hoseok, both of them grinning at Seokjin happily. 

“You two roughhoused again, haven’t you?” Seokjin smiled, chuckling before turning to Namjoon. “Please be a dear and bathe them. Jimin is demanding for Yoongi.”

Namjoon chuckled at that as well, turning to Yoongi who has flushed cheeks. “The crown prince seemed to be infatuated with you, Yoongs.” The lord teased, earning a light slap from Seokjin. “Don’t teach them things. They’re children dear. Now, we must move in haste! The ball is starting!” 

“Uppie, daddy! Uppie!” Soobin cried, making grabby hands at Namjoon who smiled and carried him. “Don’t cry darling, daddy’s here.” Namjoon hushed, bouncing the toddler slightly before kissing him on the forehead. 

Yoongi looked at Soobin in awe, wanting to hold his nephew, however Namjoon wouldn’t surely allow him to do so; not with his body all covered in mud. The Kim heir rushed inside, wanting to clean up as fast as possible so he’ll be able to hold his nephew. 

“Yoongi, wait!” Hoseok exclaimed, running after them.

\--

It’s finally the moment. It’s finally night time. The royal family, Royal consort, and Noble Kai were the only ones in the royal salon. Taehyung and Jungkook preferred to have them know Jimin’s sub gender first before telling the public. Yoongi was carrying Soobin on arms, cooing at the toddler happily before giving him to Namjoon. 

“What song will you be performing tonight, Yoongs?” Hoseok asked, approaching Yoongi who’s walking towards the piano. 

“What Jimin wants of course.” The Kim heir replied, sitting down in front of the piano. Hoseok nodded and went to Seokjin and Namjoon, knowing that Jimin would probably cast him off if he sat beside Yoongi. 

Yoongi began playing a random tune on the keys, loving how his nimble fingers would move across the delicate keys. 

“Hello, hyung.” Jimin greeted broadly with a smile as he sat beside Yoongi. “Hello to you as well, Jimin. Happy fifth birthday.” Yoongi smiled back. “What do you wish to have as your rank?”  
Jimin wanted to answer that he didn’t care as long as he would get to marry his beloved alpha.

Ever since he was younger, he would always feel a certain connection; a tug towards Yoongi. As if he had known Yoongi for a long time despite him being five years of age and the alpha eight years old.

From what his mommy would always tell him and Sungho before they sleep, there are werewolves that are destined from the moment they are born. Lovers from a past life that choose to be reincarnated and be born into the world where they would search for each other and love all over again. Taehyung told them it’s rare as most souls of lovers that made it to Elysium would rather not reincarnate and stay in Elysium with each other for eternity. 

However, there are couples that are confident that they’ll meet each other again in another life and fall in love with each other once more despite the fact that their memories of each other would be gone. They would ask to be reincarnated and be born into the world as different persons and different appearances yet same soul that knows its other half. Fated mates as the priests and fairytale books would say. It is also said that Aphrodite herself would bless the couples that choose to reincarnate for being confident with their love; and would be cruel at the same time by sending Eros to make the fated mates love another person to test if their love is truly strong. 

Jimin fancies stories about fated mates because for him, being born again and again, loving the same soul all over again would be the most wonderful thing ever. His uncle, Seokjin, would tell him that he and Lord Kim are fated mates and Jimin could see how happy and in love they are with each other. Jimin wonders if he has a fated mate as well and he found that answer in Yoongi’s eyes. 

Whenever their eyes would meet, he felt his heart race. The elder’s eyes would gleam in adoration at him every time they locked gazes. Despite being young, all he wanted to do is hold his hyung’s hands and keep him to himself. 

“Any rank would do, hyungie.” Jimin smiled, looking deeply into Yoongi’s eyes, admiring the lovely shade of brown.

Suddenly, a waft of what seems to be soft powder and vanilla, along with submissive pheromones filled the room. Jimin’s eyes glowed silver while Yoongi’s eyes glowed gold as well. Everyone was shocked to see Yoongi’s eyes glow as well. A werewolf’s eyes should only glow once in their lives; which is during the presenting of their sub gender. 

If Yoongi’s eyes glowed gold the same Jimin’s eyes glowed silver, then it could only mean…

“Mate!” Yoongi and Jimin subconsciously exclaimed, both faces flushed as their eyes returned to normal. 

Jungkook turned to Namjoon, the two sharing a silent conversation. The alpha king walked towards the two pups. 

“You two are fated mates! I didn’t think fated mates are even real but here you two are! Living myths!” Jungkook exclaimed, only to be shoved away by Taehyung who embraced his son. “Jiminie baby, congratulations on presenting as an omega and finding your fated mate!” 

Jimin was ecstatic, his Yoongi hyung is really his mate! “Mommy, let go!” Jimin giggled as he lightly pushed his mother away before turning to Yoongi who still smiled at him. 

“I guess I’ll be taking care of you then.” Yoongi giggled, making Jimin smile wider. “Daddy! I want Yoongi hyung to be my alpha mate!” Jimin demanded. 

“Of course, darling. It’s only a must! Fated mates are rare after all!” Jungkook exclaimed, earning nods from the others. 

“You don’t mind marrying Jimin in the future, do you, Yoongs?” Namjoon asked his brother. 

Yoongi nodded. “I wouldn’t mind as long as I marry Hobi hyung first, then Jiminie!” The pup smiled widely, not noticing the way Hoseok shifted uncomfortably and the way Jimin growled lowly.


	2. Daisies and White Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin receives a gift from Yoongi and so did Hoseok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, school sucks arse ;-;

Jimin sighed as he spent another day alone. Sungho is with their father, getting sparring lessons. Sungho presented as an Alpha last winter, stripping Jimin off of his ‘Crowned Prince’ title; not like Jimin cares. All the omega currently cares about is what he should do to relieve his boredom. Perhaps he can bother his mother that’s doing his Queenly duties in the study? 

Having an idea in mind, Jimin got out of his room and rushed to his mother and father’s study. 

Yoongi, Hoseok, Soobin, Lord Kim and Duke Seokjin had left for their monthly trips to their home in the Jung Territory so Jimin was quite devastated that his alpha is gone for a long time. His heart was crying, and aching; begging to be able to see Yoongi as soon as possible. His heart couldn’t handle the distance between them and the time they’ve been apart. Who knew it was hard to have a fated mate? Jimin wonders if Yoongi feels what’s he’s feeling right now. Does he feel longing and sadness as well? Or does he feel completely fine? 

Jimin sighed as he ran towards the study, ignoring the servants that greeted him as he passed by. He stormed into the study, seeing Taehyung on his desk, busy signing papers. 

The queen looked up when he heard the door burst open, seeing Jimin. He was about to greet the little omega prince when suddenly, Jimin began to cry and stomp his feet around; releasing distressed pheromones out. Alarmed, Taehyung rushed over to his son. 

“Darling, what’s wrong-“ Taehyung was cut off by the young prince waving his arms around frantically, stomping around and crying bloody murder. The queen isn’t even surprised, it’s one of Jimin’s tantrums for being too far from Yoongi for too long. Ever since Jimin presented as an omega and found out that Yoongi is his fated mate, he’s been having tantrums every week that Yoongi is gone. Jungkook even once considered telling Namjoon and Seokjin to leave Yoongi behind but Taehyung stopped him before he could say anything. 

This is Jimin’s problems, not Yoongi’s. Jimin is their son and they should be the ones handling his tantrums, not making everyone bend to Jimin’s wishes. Taehyung blames Jungkook for spoiling their son. 

“WANT YOONGI HYUNG! WANT ALPHA! NEED ALPHA! WANT YOONGI HYUNG!” Jimin wailed, thrashing around and even going as far as to lay on the floor and roll around, hoping his mother would get annoyed enough and fetch his Yoongi hyung for him. 

"Kim Jimin!" Taehyung exclaimed, releasing a little bit of enraged pheromones to make his son stop. Jimin did stop rolling and thrashing around, however,he continued crying. 

Thundering footsteps can be heard approaching the door before a very sweaty King and crowned prince barged in through the doors. "Is something the matter?!" Jungkook asked, picking Jimin up as soon as he saw him. "Oh darling, don't cry. Your alpha will come home soon!"

Jimin stopped crying and sniffled, looking up at his father with puffy red eyes. "R-really?" Jimin asked, voice cracking up. Jungkook felt his heart hurt. He couldn't bear to see Jimin like this. His poor angel, crying so hard; Jungkook can't stand that. 

"Yes, darling." Jungkook assured, kissing his son on the forehead. "Now stop crying, alright love?" The alpha king released calming and reassuring pheromones, which Jimin all absorbed, making him stop crying. The omega prince nodded and embraced his father as thanks. "Thank you, daddy." Jimin sniffled. 

Jungkook smiled slightly. "Anything for my little prince." 

And Jungkook means it. He will stop at nothing in his power to get his little prince whatever he wants. 

\--

Yoongi looked out of the carriage doors. It's finally time to become Kim Yoongi, the heir of the Great and Noble Household of the Kims. The days spent in that shack will always be the highlight of Yoongi's life. The memories he had made there when he was younger; although very vivid in his mind, he holds dear in his heart. 

The Kim heir wanted to stay in that shack where he grew up and was raised by his brother and brother in law, along with Hoseok. They would explore the forest, have picnics by the stream, tend the gardens, and play with farm animals. What Yoongi loves to do the most is ride through the forest on Holly with Namjoon and Astrid. He and his brother would race through the woods at the crack of dawn and would even compete to see who can gather the most herbs. 

With his 23 years age gap with his brother, he couldn't help but think of him as his father and Seokjin as his mother. After all, they had raised him since he was a year old when they had decided to abscond years ago. 

Then, Yoongi's thoughts revert back to the fact that he'll be going back to the palace. The palace is a wonderful place, really. He doesn't despise the palace, his fated mate is back there, waiting for him. However, the little shack in the forest will always be a magical and better place for him. Speaking of his fated mate, he brought him Daisies. He hopes Jimin would love them. He even wrapped them in a pink, silk bow.

"What are you thinking of?" Hoseok asked, resting his head on Yoongi's shoulder, taking all of the latter's scent in. "Just thinking about Jimin. Do you think he'll love these, hyung?" 

Hoseok smiled brightly. "Of course!" Yoongi smiled at that and embraced his hyung sideways. 

"You two are still as close as ever." Seokjin commented, looking at the two fondly; his eyes shifting to Namjoon who had a fast asleep Soobin on his lap. 

"Well, of course." Yoongi proudly said. "I love Hobi hyung, and he loves me!" Yoongi giggled whilst Hoseok just looked down sadly. Hoseok understood what happened during Jimin's birthday and Yoongi's 5th birthday. It was clear as day that they're fated mates and he knew about the marriage contract that Jungkook and Namjoon signed on the day after Jimin's 5th birthday. 

He has loved Yoongi ever since he was a toddler. The love that started out as Storge and now has become Ludus. He prays that his feelings would go away. He's still young and he'll hopefully lose these verboten feelings as in the end, he'll never have Yoongi.

\--

Jimin has made himself very beautiful. Despite the age of five, he already knows that it's necessary to look pretty for his alpha. His mother always looks so elegant and beautiful and he wanted to be just like him. 

"Mommy! I want to be very pretty for Yoongi hyung! He's arriving soon right?!" Jimin exclaimed, making Taehyung chuckle. "Yes, yes dear. Let's get all pretty hm?" 

Taehyung changed Jimin's dress and tied Jimin's hair into pig-tails with cute little bows. "There, you look pretty like you always do." Taehyung cooed, kissing his son's cheeks. "Let's go to the salon, shall we? Let's wait for them there." Jimin nodded. 

As they walked through the corridors, they could see Jungkook and Sungho playing outside. Ever since Sungho presented as an alpha, Jungkook would spend more time with him, which Jimin didn't mind as he always used to feel bad for his brother back then when their father barely paid attention to him. 

As Taehyung and Jimin got close to the salon, he could hear the sound of the piano playing and he could feel his heart racing. He ran, ignoring his mother's cries to stop running. Jimin barged in the salon and saw Yoongi playing the piano with Hoseok sitting beside him, playing with the keys. 

Jimin held back a growl. He's an omega so he shouldn't be possessive. That's his alpha's job, however he can't help it when Hoseok was sitting so close to his fated mate. The fact that Hoseok had him alone the whole week is not helping. He also needs to maintain an innocent facade around Yoongi so his alpha wouldn't hate him. 

"Alpha!" Jimin exclaimed, throwing himself at Yoongi who catched him with ease. Jimin embraced the Kim heir while glaring at Hoseok that just sighed and moved to the sofa. "Omega…" Yoongi smiled, taking in Jimin's comforting powdery vanilla scent. "How are you the weeks I'm gone? Have you been a good boy?" The alpha pup asked, running his fingers through Jimin's hair. "I have!" Jimin lied. He threw tantrums and pushed some servants away, making them tumble and fall (without his parents' knowledge) the whole time Yoongi was away. 

"He's lying. He threw tantrums all week." Taehyung said, crossing his arms as he entered the room. 

Jimin glared at his mother. How could his mother speak ill of him in front of his Yoongi hyung like that?! Jimin looked back at Yoongi and was almost crushed when the alpha pup made a disappointed look. "I was going to give you a gift but it seems that you have been very bad. I guess I should give it to Hobi hyung then." Yoongi teased. 

Jimin made a horrified look before crying. It's unfair! He wants that present from his mate! Even if it's just a stone or piece of leaf, he'll gladly accept and he can't allow them to be given to someone else; especially Hoseok! Jimin was about to throw another tantrum when Yoongi suddenly embraced him, calming him down. 

"It was a jest, my dear. Don't be upset. I know you have suffered long, waiting for my arrival." Yoongi said, kissing Jimin lightly on the forehead before getting up and fetching something from another part of the salon and returning with a bouquet of daisies, making Jimin light up in delight. 

Taehyung cooed as he watched Yoongi give Jimin the bouquet. The omega prince giggled and kissed Yoongi's cheeks as thanks before sniffing the flowers. 

"Thank you, hyungie!" 

\--

Jimin showed off to everyone the bouquet he received from Yoongi, loving how everyone told him that he and Yoongi are adorable. A servant even told him that the meaning of daisies are purity or pure love. Interested, Jimin made the servant sit with him and forced them to give him Floriography lessons or else he would throw a tantrum. 

After that, he continued on his way until he saw Yoongi and Hoseok outside in the garden from the window. He saw Yoongi give Hoseok a white rose, placing it behind the latter's ear before pulling out a flower crown of white roses behind him then placing them on Hoseok's head; the two of them smiling brightly. 

White roses, humility, innocence, purity and young love.

Jimin clutched onto his bouquet of daisies. He wants those flowers and that crown too. It's unfair. He's Yoongi's mate, he should be the one receiving those flowers!

Jimin rushed to find Sungho, finding him in horse riding clothes with Jungkook. It seems that Sungho will be having horse riding lessons. Perfect. "Hello daddy, Sungie!" Jimin greeted with a with a large smile. "Hello, hyung." Sungho greeted. "Hello, baby. What is that you're holding?" Jungkook asked, kissing Jimin's cheeks then gesturing at the bouquet the omega prince is holding. 

"It's Yoongi hyung's gift for me!" Jimin smiled broadly. "Can you please give this to a servant and tell them to place it in a vase in my room? Pretty please, daddy?" Jimin asked, making puppy eyes that Jungkook always fall for. 

"Alright, darlings. Be right back." Jungkook smiled, taking the flowers away.

"Sungie." Jimin started. "Invite Yoongi hyung to go horseback riding with you.".

Sungho frowned a bit, looking at his hyung with suspicion.

"You're scheming something again, aren't you?" 

Jimin fluttered his eyelashes while smiling. "What do you mean, Sunghie?" 

Sungho shrugged before nodding, making Jimin embrace him. "Thank you, Sunghie!" Jimin exclaimed, kissing his brother's cheeks as well. "Whatever." Sungho said as Jungkook returned. 

"We'll be going now, Jimin." Jungkook smiled as he and Sungho left. Jimin secretly followed after them and he was pleased to see that Sungho did what he asked of him. 

When Yoongi left with Sungho and Jungkook, Jimin didn't waste time and stormed at Hoseok, tugging the flower crown off of his head. Jimin then pulled the alpha pup's hair tightly while clawing at his face. 

Hoseok was surprised and a crying mess but he didn't do anything; more like he couldn't do anything. Jimin is the prince and an omega. He's a noble and what’s worse is that he's an alpha. Jimin could lie and used his sub gender against him. 

The poor alpha couldn't do anything but let Jimin make his hair a mess and scratch his face. Hoseok just continued to cry the whole while and when Jimin did stop attacking him, the prince threw the flower crown on the ground and stomped all over it. 

"Yoongi hyung is mine!" Jimin growled before walking away, leaving a crying and heartbroken Hoseok; picking up pieces of the flower crown. 

Fortunately, the singular white rose that was behind his ear fell on the ground while Jimin attacked him, leaving it unharmed.


	3. True Nature

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking too long. :( School sucks. I hate it. I hope you lot will enjoy this!

Betrothed Chapter Three: True Nature

(5 years later) 

Jimin is beautiful. He may be bratty when he was five, however he has grown and mature; at least in Yoongi’s eyes. To him, his fated mate is very beautiful and kind. The omega prince is also excellent at dancing, just like their Hoseok hyung. 

Yoongi was quite excited. He had plans to sneak off into town with Jimin today and he’s sure the latter would love to see the sights and meet their people. Yoongi also can’t wait to go to the shops and purchase gifts for Hoseok and Jimin. 

Speaking of Hoseok, Yoongi adores the elder very much. He loves the noble alpha with all his might and support the elder’s dreams of being a scholar at the August Kingdom. Currently, he’s with Hoseok right now, testing their agility and strength through the forest. 

“You’re getting slower, Yoongi-ah!” Hoseok teased as he swiftly latched on some vines and climbed it with arm strength alone, getting on a slippery tree branch that’s covered in moss.

Yoongi growled, hating the thought of losing to his hyung despite this being a playful competition and daily exercise. 

Yoongi hopped on rocks, increasing speed as he picks up the momentum. Hoseok got tired of swinging around on the vines so he opted to lay down on a thick tree branch on one of the oak trees, looking at Yoongi who’s now attempting to climb the tree his resting on. Hoseok had to hold back a laugh as he stared at Yoongi’s adorable expression; scrunching his nose as he held on the vines that covered the tree trunk. 

When the Kim Heir finally managed to reach the branch Hoseok was on, he climbed on and sat beside Hoseok who smiled brightly at him.

“You’re getting better, Yoongi-ah.” Hoseok praised, ruffling Yoongi’s hair, earning a pout from the latter. “You used to give me kisses. Five years more and we’ll get married. Why are you not giving me as much affection as before?” 

Hoseok momentarily froze. At the age of 13, Yoongi still hasn’t gotten over their childish promise to each other about marrying each other? “You see, Yoongi-ah… You’re getting married to Jimin. You can’t have two mates.” Yoongi frowned at that, crossing his arms. 

“Jungkook-hyung has two mates!” The Kim heir tried to counter. “I can have you and Jimin as my mates!” Hoseok flushed at that before sadly smiling at Yoongi. “Beomgyu-hyung and TaeTae-hyung are both omegas, that’s why the two of them can be Jungkook-hyung’s mate at the same time. I’m an alpha. An alpha male to be exact. A love between two alpha males can’t be. The public wouldn’t fancy that. You’re the heir to the Noble Household of Kims. You’re also expected to make an heir. You read the rules!” 

Yoongi teared up from that. “B-but, I love you, Hobi-hyung.” Hoseok’s heart felt as if it’s being squeezed. He loves Yoongi, that’s blatant, however; Jimin is not one to share and surely the public would be outraged to hear the Kim Heir engaging in an affair with a male alpha when he has Prince Jimin; an actual omega. 

“I love you too, Yoongi-ah. However, I can’t give you pups and happiness. You have Jimin; he can give you happiness and pups. You love him, don’t you?” 

Yoongi sniffled, wiping his snot off with his sleeve. “I love the both of you. I don’t care if you won’t give me pups. I want to love you and for you to love me too; you have always been my dearest Hobi-hyung.” 

Hoseok couldn’t bear the sight of Yoongi crying for him and their love. He got closer to the younger alpha, wrapping his arms around him in an embrace. Yoongi cried more, embracing his hyung back as well. 

“I’ll be sure to love you hyung and cherish you. If our love cannot be in the eyes of the public… Then we can love behind closed doors.” Yoongi muttered as he closed his eyes and the gap between him and Hoseok. 

Their lips pressed once another, lingering for a few moments before they broke apart. Hoseok couldn't help but cry. "I love you so much, Yoongi." 

Yoongi smiled at that and wiped Hoseok's tears away before kissing the elder once more.

\--

“Jisoo! Hurry up! I need to get ready! Yoongi-hyung will arrive soon. I can’t have him see me look like excrement!” Jimin yelled, making the omega maid to flinch as she dressed Jimin up in an emerald summer dress with a white fichu over it. She then led Jimin to the dressing table before putting a large piece of cloth over Jimin’s dress to cover him up. 

The maid took a small bowl of egg whites and a make up brush that's similar looking to a paintbrush; only softer. Jisoo dipped the brush in the bowl and stirred the egg whites swiftly before applying it all over Jimin's face. Jimin relaxed his face as the egg white hardened. Jisoo added another layer of egg white before moving a way from the prince; allowing the mask to set. 

After a few minutes, the egg white masks were ready to be removed. Jisoo took another bowl, this time, it's full of rosewater. She then took a piece of linen cloth and dipped it in the rosewater. She wiped Jimin's face as carefully as she can, knowing how one small mistake would send her to the dungeons for a few hours until the Queen or King would find her and save her. Jisoo has a life growing inside of her and she is sure that constantly being thrown in that dirty dungeon full of mice and vermin is not good for her unborn child. 

Fortunately, the prince seemed to be in a good mood today and only gave her a scratch on the arm for 'applying too much pressure on his delicate skin'. 

Now with a bloody arm, Jisoo still continued with her work; ignoring the burning pain from the scratch Jimin gave to her. 

The maid took a chest full of Zinc Oxide powder that's imported from the August Kingdom and also one of Jimin's most prized possession. Jisoo carefully applied the powder on Jimin's face with another soft brush, barley applying force at all. 

Jimin scoffed as he played with the White Roses Yoongi brought him yesterday while his face was being powdered. The roses rested inside a elegant glass vase made by the most skilled artisan of their kingdom; Noble Choi Kai. 

Turns out Noble Kai has a talent for glass sculpting, his son Yeonjun and his daughter SeulJin are his apprentices. The Royal Family, being Kai's best friends, would be the ones to receive the finest quality glass sculptures. Young Yeonjun was so talented and beautiful as he presented as an omega, Seokjin took a liking to him and promised him Soobin who presented as an alpha. 

Jisoo finally finished applying the powder and then preceded to apply a Red rose tinted salve on Jimin's lips. After that, she dabbed another piece of linen cloth in beetle's blood before applying it on Jimin's cheeks, giving him a healthy blush. 

Just in time, high pitched giggling could be heard outside and Yoongi came in, carrying MinJoon while MinJin and HyeJin circled around him. The three are Duke Seokjin and Lord Kim's pups and are triplets that recently presented this year. MinJin is the eldest of the triplets, presenting as a female Alpha. HyeJin was next to be born, presenting as a female Dom Beta. Finally, MinJoon, the youngest of the four siblings, presented as a male omega. 

Yoongi is very fond of his nieces and nephews and takes care of them at any chance he got. Jimin doesn't see what's so adorable about pups but if his hyung wants pups in the future, he wouldn't hesitate to give him a lot. At least he has that ability; unlike Hoseok. 

"Hello, love." Yoongi greeted as he placed MinJoon down. "Good afternoon to you as well, Jisoo Noona." Jisoo flushed and bowed, greeting Yoongi back. "Thank you for taking care of my future mate." Yoongi smiled. "However, I think you're a bit over-dressed my love." 

Yoongi turned to MinJoon who embraced his leg, not seeing how Jimin glared at the poor maid; muttering 'I'll send you to the dungeons.' 

"Anyway, I think it's too late for you to change. I want to go as soon as possible. Noona, can you please bring the triplets to Namjoon hyung?" Yoongi asked kindly. 

Jisoo nodded and bowed as she took the triplets away. Yoongi watched them leave while Jimin's teared up. Does his hyung find him unattractive? Does Yoongi not want to go on a date anymore for being overdressed? Jimin couldn't help but panic. It's all Jisoo's fault for dressing him up like this. 

When Yoongi turned around, he was surprised to see Jimin in tears. He immediately embraced Jimin, taking a handkerchief out and wiping the omega's tears away. "What's wrong, my love?" Yoongi asked, eyebrows furrowing in worry. 

"Do you not find me pleasing anymore for over-dressing, alpha?" Jimin cried more, which Yoongi wiped as he shushed his fated mate. "No, no! You still look as beautiful as ever; however we're supposed to be sneaking out. Your outfit stands out. No matter, we can just cover you up with a coat." 

Yoongi dug through Jimin's wardrobe and pulled out a large brown cloak. "Here!" Yoongi exclaimed gleefully as he placed the coat all over Jimin's shoulders. "Now, let's go!" 

\--

With a basket full of still hot Saffron Buns and chicken sandwiches, Jimin held onto Yoongi tightly as they rode Holly. Yoongi drove Holly to the back gate, successful passing the sleeping guard. He followed the palace walls until he reached the main road and galloped to the city. 

Taehyung, taught Yoongi that route to escape the palace successfully after having a petty and childish fight with Namjoon. Yoongi has been using that route ever since to sneak out with Hoseok into the forest as well. 

The town is bustling with life and Yoongi is fond to see it. Both commoners and nobles, engaging in friendly interaction. Namjoon, Seokjin, Taehyung, and Jungkook have all helped to spread peace and status equality all throughout the quality. Of course, there are still stubborn and uptight nobles who refused and Jungkook wasn't the forgiving kind to people who opposed his orders. He made the nobles who opposed chose between execution or exile; no in between. 

Because of kind treatment to commoners, Namjoon's new established schools, Seokjin's charity programmes and orphanages, Taehyung's Guild buildings (a huge building where different artisans and minstrels sell their goods. A mall as what modern folk would call them), for an organized way of selling, and Jungkook's hospitals; the kingdom of Ephiphania is in a Golden Age of flourishing. 

Yoongi is pleased to see the happy faces of both commoners and nobles a like. He left Holly in the now bigger and more stable public stables. Jimin on the other hand isn't fond of the smelly place (what does he expect in a place where tens to hundreds of horses reside?). However, since his alpha didn't comment, so did he. Yoongi is so considerate of these low life commoners' feelings, Jimin thought. He doesn't say his true feelings about this disgusting place. 

Yoongi led Jimin to the town square where statues of Namjoon, Seokjin, Taehyung, and Jungkook stood. Despite the four's flustered refusal, excellent artisans still carved a statue of the four of them as a sign of gratitude and accepted no payment for their work. 

Jimin looked at the statues. His mother and father's beauty and elegance were truly captured in this art piece. How strange, commoners made them, Jimin thought. Who would've thought even low life would even have this extraordinary talent?

Yoongi took off his hood and greeted the townspeople with glee, kissing pups on their foreheads, dancing with others (making Jimin's blood boil), and basically having fun. Jimin doesn't like that. Yoongi must've been suffering inside, feigning to enjoy being surrounded by these smelly peasants. 

Yoongi on the other hand was in a bliss, kissing the baby's head he's currently holding. A very adorable female infant; so sweet and precious. The pup's parents were looking at him in glee, muttering that their daughter will surely be blessed by the Gods if the Kim Heir held her.

Suddenly, two pups of ages 4-6 approached Jimin, not knowing who he is and offered him a flower crown of white roses and white lilies; Ephiphania's national flowers. 

"Please have this! Mummy said to at least give these to a stranger!" The younger pup exclaimed happily, his brother behind him with a reassuring smile. There's also a woman and man watching not far from them, supposedly their parents. 

Jimin doesn't know how to react. He then realized that its a commoner giving him a cheap and disgusting gift. He's the prince! He should only receive the best quality of things; his father took him that. And it's bad for an omega to accept gifts from anyone but their mates. 

Jimin scoffed and slapped the offered flower crown away, causing everyone nearby to look at them in shock. 

The pup who offered the flower crown cried as he picked it up and held it close. The pup's brother growled at Jimin as he held his little brother close. Jimin didn't feel threatened nor sorry. The pup looked ugly crying, Jimin thought. 

"What's the deal?!" The pups' father asked, pissed at Jimin for being mean. 

Yoongi heard the commotion and quickly returned the pup he was holding to its mother. He can't believe Jimin would be so rude! 

"I don't accept gifts from filthy commoners." Jimin hissed. Yoongi couldn't believe what Jimin is saying! This is not the kind and good willed person Yoongi knew.

The family hung their heads in shame. 

Yoongi immediately intervened, bowing deeply at the family. "Please forgive my mate! He doesn't know what he's saying." Yoongi apologized. 

"Young Lord Kim!" The mother gasped, making everyone else gasp as well. If the Kim heir said that the person is his mate; then... "Prince Jimin?!" The family bowed, making Jimin pleased; however his smile didn't last long when Yoongi made the family stand up. 

"Please, forgive my mate's actions. He's hitting puberty so he's quite temperamental." Yoongi lied. The Kim heir took the basket full of food from Jimin and gave it to the family. "Please, accept this as an apology." 

"Oh my... Thank you, Young Lord." The father bowed in thanks. 

The pup earlier stopped crying and handed the flower crown to Yoongi with hopeful eyes. Yoongi smiled and carried the pup, allowing him to place the flower crown on top of Yoongi's head with a giggle. 

"My, thank you so much." Yoongi said, kissing the pup's cheeks with a smile. 

Jimin scoffed and crossed his arms. He doesn't understand why Yoongi didn't defend him. He got too impatient that as soon as Yoongi placed the pup back down, he dragged his fated mate to the stables. 

Yoongi got tired of being dragged around and broke away from Jimin; glaring at his fated mate. 

"What was that earlier?!" Yoongi hissed, oozing out enraged and embarrassed pheromones, making Jimin whimper. His alpha had never been mad at him before. And why is Yoongi embarrassed of him?!

"They're filthy commoners-" 

Yoongi could no longer take it and slapped Jimin. However, he fortunately didn't use his full force and just some of it. Still, Jimin cried. 

"A-alpha... What was that for?!" Jimin cried, holding his cheek.

"Should've known that you hid your true nature omega." Yoony said coldly, not even sparing Jimin a glance. "You played me for a fool." 


	4. Real Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seokjin isn't one for disrespectful children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, sorry this took very long. School really sucks.

Taehyung had enough. He blames Jungkook. It’s all his mate’s fault (okay, maybe partly his) for spoiling Jimin and letting the pup get away with anything. And now, the dumb arse would still defend Jimin. 

The omega queen groaned as he rested his head on Seokjin’s lap; the elder omega brushing his golden locks of hair. 

“Had a fight with Gguk again, dear?” Seokjin asked, continuing to brush Taehyung’s hair. “What else? That dumb arse kept on spoiling Jimin! I get that he loves our son; I do too! However, he’s not confident being a parent! He’s scared to upset Jimin, and so he lets the pup do whatever!” Taehyung cried. “I tried to talk to him about it. He was quick to shut down my pleas and concern. He doesn’t want to listen to me.” 

Taehyung sat up, rubbing his tear stained face. His tears left a large wet patch on Seokjin’s dress, however the elder omega doesn’t mind. “I tried to fix Jimin’s ways. I tried to discipline him; however Jungkook gets mad at me for it. He even uses his alpha voice on me… He keeps on telling me that I should let Jimin have everything he wants. I’m afraid I’m too late. Yoongi told me everything that happened when they went out on a date. I knew Jimin was spoiled; however I didn’t know he felt that entitled!” 

Seokjin sighed, caressing Taehyung’s face in a reassuring manner. “Shushhh… Don’t stress over it alright? It’s bad for the baby.” Taehyung sniffled, looking down at his small swollen belly before caressing it. It's not that visible, however he's already in his 4th month so Jungkook didn’t know, not like Taehyung has time to sit down with him and talk with him about their personal life. With excellent artisans, inventors and scientists showing up and creating new things, it’s Epiphania’s golden age of flourish. They have no time to sit down and have a chat as Jungkook is busy managing the military and noble fraction; Taehyung himself is organizing the guild markets. They have no time to be the best parents for Jimin, Sungho, and their unborn pup. 

Taehyung wiped his tears away. “Yes, I know hyung.” The omega queen sighed, his eyes red and glassy. He looked a mess with his chapped lips and pale face; however he manages to still look gorgeous. “I just wished I could’ve been a better mother. If I had just been stronger…”

\--

“Daddy!” Jimin cried, thrashing around and rolling on the floor. Jungkook was on his desk, trying his hardest to keep cool and not let his enraged pheromones out. He’s still not halfway through his paperwork and now Jimin has barged in the study to throw a tantrum, all because Yoongi refused to talk to him for days.

Jungkook swore he has tried everything he can to try and make Jimin stop. He offered him dresses, cosmetics, toys, paintings, early access to deserts, and so on! However, Jimin wouldn’t just stop throwing a tantrum and being upset. Perhaps this is a fated mates thing? Nonetheless, it’s quite annoying and his heart hurts to see his baby so upset and in pain. 

He doesn't know what to do to stop Jimin's cries and his head is pounding. 

"Jimin, please..." Jungkook hissed, however Jimin was too busy crying and screaming to hear his pleas. Jimin is already flushed and red in the face from the tears and screaming. 

Beomgyu knocked on the door before entering the study with a bow. "Sire, the nobles demand a new meeting. They have a new proposal about the 'Purple Road' that will make travel easier for other nations." The Royal Consort said, giving a parchment scroll to Jungkook who just sighed and nodded. 

"Where's the queen?" Jungkook mumbled. "Tell him to take care of Jimin please. I'm busy." The alpha king sighed, talking as if his son isn't just screaming his head off in front of him. 

"But Daddy! Mommy doesn't let me do what I want!" Jimin cried, making Jungkook groan and pinch the space between his eyes. "Beomgyu, please. Take him out. I need to get this done." The alpha king ordered to the consort who nodded meekly. 

"Daddy! You don't love me anymore?!" Jimin cried, going over to the king, clutching Jungkook's clothes tightly. "You hate me as well? You don't love me?" 

Jungkook wanted to cry himself as he saw his beautiful angel before him, tears in his eyes and sounding so broken. Never mind work, his little angel is in pain. Jungkook made Jimin straddle on his lap, caressing his son's face. "No! I love you so much, baby! What does my baby want, hmm? Something other than your Yoongi hyung?" 

"But daddy! I only want Yoongi hyung! There's nothing else there in the world that can fill the hole in my heart except Yoongi hyung!" Jimin cried. Jungkook was quick to wipe away his son's tears. "Okay baby..." Jungkook sighed. "How about you go to your mommy and ask him on ways to win your Yoongi hyung back, okay?" 

Jimin crossed his arms and pouted before nodding. His cheeks were flushed red and his pouting plump lips in a beautiful shade of red. Jimin definitely looks so ethereal, just like his mother; Jungkook thought. Thinking of Taehyung, he should probably pay more time and attention to his mate more. He hasn't given Taehyung all the love and attention he deserves nowadays. 

"Okay, daddy. Thankies!" Jimin exclaimed happily, kissing Jungkook's cheeks before getting off his father's lap. "Take him to Taehyung, please." Jungkook pleaded to Beomgyu who nodded. "Please follow me, your Highness." The Royal consort said, bowing at the prince before leaving the room; Jimin trailing after him. 

\--

Jimin was still furious inside. His father doesn't want to deal with him so now he's being tossed over to his mother. It's not that hard to force a meeting between him and Yoongi! He's the king! He should be able to demand that Yoongi shall meet prince Jimin! 

Jimin was stomping through the halls. His legs were stomping and slouching, not very omega like, however, it's because he's pissed. He followed after the consort that continued to walk through the halls. Looking at him, Jimin feels slightly uncomfortable. The royal consort is his father's second mate (Jimin was not aware that it was out of obligation) and Sungho's mother. Will his Yoongi hyung have a second mate or more in the future?! He needs to improve so that Yoongi will think that he's so perfect, he wouldn't need a second mate in the future! However, he must think of a way to make his Yoongi hyung talk to him first.

Beomgyu finally arrived at the Royal Gardens where Taehyung and Seokjin were sitting on the fountain, engaged in what seemed to be a light conversation as both of them had a serene look on their faces. 

"Excuse me, King Jungkook requested me to take Prince Jimin to you. I'll have to excuse myself, goodbye." Beomgyu said, smiling as he bowed before leaving. 

"Mommy!" Jimin exclaimed, stomping over to Taehyung who's serene expression turned sour in a mere instant. However, Jimin was too numb to care or be hurt. All he cares about is his Yoongi hyung and Yoongi hyung alone. "Daddy said you know how I could win Yoongi hyung back!" Jimin pouted, trying to act cute. 

"Fix that rotten attitude and maybe he'll even consider-" Taehyung whispered which Jimin fortunately didn't hear. Seokjin heard it loud and clear though. "Taehyung." Seokjin warned, making Taehyung sigh. 

Pulling on a strained smile, Taehyung looked at Jimin. "How about you try to bake some cookies or sweets for your Yoongi hyung and gave them to him when you apologize, hmm?" The omega queen suggested. “Do you know why your Yoongi hyung is not talking to you right now?” 

Jimin made a face, puckering his lips as he rolled his eyes. “Yoongi hyung is just stressed, so he accidentally lashed his frustration out on me! It’s fine though! I read from a book in the library that an omega should gladly receive what ever their alpha gives them-”

Taehyung and Seokjin looked at Jimin, horrified. The omega pup is clearly saying that he’s willing to take abuse because he read an old rule book for omegas. 

“Jimin, honey…” Seokjin approached cautiously. “You shouldn’t let your alpha or anyone hurt you! If your Yoongi hyung hits you, may it be out of anger or own will, you should tell us or call him out for it and tell him that it’s wrong!”

Jimin frowned. 

“But I want to be the perfect omega for Yoongi hyung! I don’t want him to find me lacking and look for another omega like Daddy did!” Jimin insisted, unknowingly hurting his mother. Taehyung knew that Jungkook didn’t find him lacking at all, and he took Beomgyu as his second mate because the Royal court forced him to it but it doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt. Tears unconsciously flowed out of Taehyung’s eyes and his scent turned sour. “Taehyung-” Seokjin tried to say, however Taehyung dashed away before he could say anything.

Seokjin sighed, looking at Jimin who looked confused and slight annoyed? 

“Why did mommy cry and run away?” Jimin asked. 

“Look, Jimin… That’s not a nice thing to say to your mother. You’ll understand when you’re older, alright-”

“But uncle, I’m already old! I’m ten years of age! I’m mature!” Jimin insisted, puffing his cheeks with a pout. 

“You’re clearly not. Look, I’ll be frank with you. I raised seven children, including your father. Your father spoiled you rotten and you’re being insensitive. I can tell you this because your father can’t go against me like he does to your mother so tell on your father if you want, I don’t care.” Seokjin said with a stern look which Jimin returned with a glare. “Just because your father is the King and you’re a prince, it doesn’t mean you have the right to treat anyone else like rubbish. You’re special in your own way like everyone else; however you don’t stand above everyone so keep your head on the ground. The reason Yoongi isn’t talking to you is because of your attitude. You could ignore everything I said or ponder on them. Make the correct decision and Yoongi might talk to you again.” The omega duke said, standing up and walking away. 

Jimin scrunched his face in annoyance. As if those words are true. His father said he’s perfect and a gift to the world from the Gods. It’s only right if he’s praised, adored, served and standing above anyone else. It’s also fitting for him to look down upon anyone because he’s perfect. He can have anyone he wants, but he only wants his Yoongi hyung. 

“Oh, my Yoongi hyung is the only one that’s as perfect as me. It’s why we’re fated mates. We’re a perfect couple.” 

\--

Yoongi jumped before swinging his feet, attempting to kick Hoseok on the face, however the latter was fast to evade his attack, making Yoongi’s whole body land on the floor. The Kim heir was quick to slide his feet across the floor and swung it over Hoseok’s legs; knocking the other alpha off the ground and making him land on the floor. Yoongi took this opportunity to tackle Hoseok and apprehend the latter, riding on the elder alpha’s back. He then laid on Hoseok’s back before circling his right arm around the latter’s throat while his left arm held Hoseok’s arms back. 

“Giving up?” Yoongi asked, making Hoseok sigh and nod. “Yes, I give up.” 

Yoongi grinned and got off of Hoseok’s back. They’re currently in the training room alone as the squires were out for a field demonstration. 

Hoseok groaned as he laid on the floor, limbs spread out wide. He and Yoongi have been sparing for hours now. They have been out on a run at dusk, had a quick breakfast, had literary, law, and linguistics lessons, lunch, then musical lessons before they were finally dismissed at 2pm. They have been sparing in the training room ever since. Their muscles were sore and aching, they were very sweaty as well. 

Yoongi got up from the floor and poured him and Hoseok a glass of water from the pitcher the servants brought for them earlier. Yoongi drank his water as he offered the glass of water to Hoseok who sat up. Hoseok drank his water as he watched Yoongi finish his own glass. 

Yoongi poured himself another glass of water before sitting on the bench. The elder alpha got up and sat beside Yoongi, panting as he finished his water. The Kim heir set the glass down on the table where the pitcher is before looking at Hoseok, waiting for the latter to finish his water. Hoseok let out a pleased sigh, handing Yoongi his glass before stretching his arms out. 

“You did well today Yoongs.” Hoseok complimented as he moved his arms around, looking at Yoongi with a smile. “You think so? You did well too hyung.” The Kim heir smirked before leaning over and pecking Hoseok’s lips. Hoseok hummed. “You’re quite clingy nowadays… You surprisingly haven’t spent time with Jimin this week eversince your date…” Hoseok pointed out. 

Yoongi pursed his lips into a firm line, eschewing his eyes on the floor, showing no emotion. His pheromones are concealed as well so Hoseok doesn’t know what the latter is feeling at all. Eventually, the younger alpha sighed. 

“I got to see his true nature. He was horrible to commoners even if they gave him a present. I didn’t know he was that cruel…” Yoongi muttered. 

Hoseok wasn’t surprised. Yoongi is bound to find out eventually. The elder alpha’s eyes landed on his bruised arm that’s covered bruises. Jimin would sometimes hit him if the latter gets the chance and Hoseok couldn’t stop him. As bad as it is to tolerate Jimin’s horrible nature, Hoseok still needs Yoongi to mate with Jimin. He read religious texts that fated mates will get sick, hurt or even die if their mates mated with someone else. Hoseok doesn’t wish for Jimin to get hurt. So as much as he wants Yoongi to be together with him or mate with a more kind and good willed omega, he needs to fix Yoongi’s and Jimin’s relationship. 

And maybe even Jimin’s personality. 


	5. Biscuits and Dumplings

Chapter 5: Biscuits and Dumplings

"I said Cox apples of equal sizes! Are you deaf?!" Jimin said, kicking Baekhyun on the arm with his heels, making the sub beta servant hiss in pain but didn't say anything. 

Groveling on the dirty marbled kitchen floor, Baekhyun grimaced as he received another kick from the prince. 

"You stupid peasant; can't do anything right!" Jimin growled, stomping his heels on Baekhyun's hand that rested on the floor. Baekhyun's nail cracked and bleed, unwillingly making the servant cry out in pain. 

Jimin hated how the servant looked so ugly crying. How dare he look so ugly and cry in front of Jimin's presence?! Pulling his dress up slightly, he brought his foot up and kicked Baekhyun's face to the side. 

"Get out my presence, street rat!" Jimin growled, slapping Baekhyun's already red cheeks before turning around. The beta servant whimpered before standing up to bow then leaving the kitchen in haste. 

Jimin huffed, crossing his arms; swiftly moving a loose strand of hair behind his ear. His brown eyes flicked towards the Cox apples neatly arranged in a basket on the table. Perhaps he could work with some of them; however he still deemed what he did earlier right. Those who failed to please him shall receive punishment; that's what he grew up to. 

It was quite early in the morning for Jimin to be up and about, 5 in the morning to be exact. Of course, servants were up before him and the cooks have already started preparing meals in the kitchen where Jimin is currently on. Ambrosial aroma filled the air, mixing with the morning dew emitting from the open window that leads immediately to the back gardens where laundry and other servant chores take place. 

The sky is a murky shade of blue and grey; the sun has yet to rise. Being on an elevated ground, it was quite cold and windy in the palace; Jimin loathed the way the cold wind kissed his delicate and fragile skin. Jimin huffed as he turned to his heels and walked towards the royal pantry, with thoughts of collecting the ingredients he needed for an apple dumpling. 

The pantry is quite large, a vast room with tall ceilings filled with shelves of food, preserves, and spices. He made his way to the food preserves, running his small dainty fingers through jars of jams and jellies; looking for marmalade. Each jars of jam and preserves were neatly labeled by someone with elegant writing. 

Silently, Jimin read all the labels. Rhubarb… Blueberries… Strawberries… The list of jams went on until his eyes and fingers landed on an orange coloured preserve. Marmalade, finally. Jimin took the jar and headed back to the kitchen where a bowl of carefully prepared suet crust and a plate of peeled and cored Cox apples waited on his previous working space. He was about to blow his top and planned to complain that he doesn't need anyone's help; till he saw who was peeling and coring the apples. 

It was Taehyung, surprisingly. The pure blooded omega queen seemed quite stressed yet was pleasantly humming a beautiful tune as his nimble slender fingers glided the knife through the Apple's skin; making satisfying ribbons of apple skin. On the light orange glow of the sunrise through the window, Jimin couldn't help but gasp at his mother's beauty that didn't falter when he aged. Taehyung's copper kissed skin glowed, showing off his healthy state. His musk scent wafting over to Jimin, calming the young omega with his pleasing and calming scent. 

In Jimin's eyes, his mother is quite perfect. He's beautiful, dainty, and an excellent queen who's great at acting around peasants, fooling everyone that he's not disgusted by them. Jimin could also see how deep in love his mother is to his father so why… Why did his father have to find another omega and impregnate them, rather than make new children with his mother?

Perhaps his mother isn't as flawless as he thinks he is. Perhaps it's due to the fact that his mother fights back and speaks up against his father? Is it due to the fact that his mother is too kind to peasants? Or is it because his mother engaged in activities that are unomega-like?

Jimin wants to learn from his mother's mistakes. He doesn't want his Yoongi-hyung finding another omega to mate with in the future because he's lacking in a way. Now however, Jimin doesn't know what he did wrong as to why his Yoongi-hyung started ignoring him ever since their date. He didn't complain when Yoongi slapped him; he took it like a good omega mate would to his alpha. So why is Yoongi upset?

"Ah, Jimin. Good morning." Taehyung softly smiled, placing the knife and apple down on the counter. "Good morning, mummy." Jimin smiled back, embracing Taehyung from behind. Taehyung turned around, bending slightly to return Jimin’s embrace. Their relationship isn’t always rocky; however it is far from blooming. Taehyung still loves his precious baby, even if his attitude right now isn’t the best. For Taehyung, Jimin is still his small baby that he gave birth to 10 years ago. 

Namjoon was right; if he really wanted to fix Jimin, he needed to put an effort to change his ways and not always submit to Jungkook’s demands. Now the guild markets, schools, and hospitals are scattered all over Epiphania and the Purple road is almost finished, he has more time to relax and finally be a proper mother to Jimin for once. Jimin is still ten, Taehyung could still hopefully change Jimin’s attitude. 

“What are you doing here, mummy?” Jimin asked, breaking the embrace, looking up at his mother’s soft oxen eyes that matched his; gleaming gold in the soft glow of the morning sun. Taehyung’s thin natural rosy lips curved into a soft smile as his slender fingers threaded through Jimin’s dirty blonde hair that came from him. He really took after his mother more. “Well, I heard from the servants that my little omega prince woke up at the crack of dawn to prepare apple dumplings for his Yoongi hyung. I figured you could use some help. Your father wouldn’t be happy knowing you cooked alone.” 

“You’re right, I wouldn’t be.”

Jimin and Taehyung turned around, seeing Jungkook walking towards them, a pleasant look on his face as his ocean breeze scent wafted over them like an early summer morning in the Lee Territory. The servants in the room quickly bowed before returning to their duties, as Jungkook preferred them to. 

“Daddy! Good morning!” Jimin smiled, latching onto Jungkook for an embrace. “Morning, baby.” Jungkook smiled broadly, lifting Jimin up and peppering him with kisses all over his face. “Morning, dear.” Jungkook greeted, moving closer to Taehyung and pecking him on the lips, flustering the omega queen. “Morning.” Taehyung hummed before darting his eyes behind Jungkook. “Where’s Sungho?” 

“I’ll let him sleep longer. Poor baby was exhausted with all the physical training he did yesterday,” Jungkook said, putting Jimin down before going over to the sink and washed his hands, “he did an excellent job of catching a small deer! I couldn’t be more proud.” Jungkook said, smiling broadly at the thought. His alpha son really did take after him. Taehyung smiled at the wonderful news. Sungho is still his son in his eyes. “That’s wonderful!” 

“Mhmm.” Jungkook hummed, turning to Jimin who opened the marmalade jar with ease. “Now, what is my strong baby doing, hmm?” Jimin looked up at him, a proud look displayed on his face. “I’m making apple dumplings for Yoongi-hyung!" 

Jungkook raised an eyebrow as he noticed Taehyung's unpleasant look on his face. Taehyung mouthed; "Later." To him before smiling at Jimin. "Want mummy to help you, baby?" Jimin eagerly nodded at that, quite happy that he has his parent's full attention. He could pretend that he's still their sweet and naive baby in their eyes to ease them, especially his mother, to do something that he wants to do for a long time now.

Jimin couldn't deny, he quite enjoyed spending the morning with his parents. Ignoring the pleasant and happy stares of those filthy servants, baking and cooking with his mummy and daddy is fun. Jungkook wouldn't let him go near the stove and Taehyung refused to let him hold a knife. His father also accidentally opened the bag of flour with too much force, causing the flour to spill all over them.

Taehyung insisted on making Queen drop biscuits whilst they waited for the apple dumplings to cook. Jungkook and Jimin agreed, the prince getting a little naughty halfway. Jimin dipped his small hands in the unfinished dough and lightly smacked his parents faces with it, jumping as he did so. 

"Why you naughty little prince!" Jungkook chuckled, laughing as he wiped the dough off and carried Jimin, rubbing their noises over. Taehyung playfully rolled his eyes before wiping off the dough with the same cloth Jungkook used to wipe the dough on him off. They haven't bonded as a family for such a long time now. Jimin grew without them realizing it. 

Taehyung thought about it, looking at Jimin and Jungkook laughing. They really need to be in Jimin's presence and side, rather than leaving him with servants that are too scared to deny anything Jimin says or demands. Taehyung's eyes fell on Jimin, an urge to kiss his baby's cheeks filled his mind. He gave in. Eight more years and Jimin would have his first heat. He wouldn't be a baby anymore. 

Taehyung also got eight more years to fix Jimin's ways. 

\--

"Noble Jung! Good afternoon!" Baekhyun greeted with a bow as Hoseok entered the kitchen with a smile. "Good afternoon as well, hyung!" Hoseok greeted back before noticing the bandage around Baekhyun's fingers, a frown immediately replacing his broad grin. 

"What happened, hyung?" Hoseok asked, his eyes and tone showed the servant of his genuine concern; his slender index fingers pointing at Baekhyun's bandaged finger. "Did you hurt yourself?" Hoseok paused for a moment before looking at the servant straight in the eyes, "or did someone hurt you?" 

Baekhyun flinched slightly. As much as he wanted to say it was the prince, he can't. It's not right for a servant to speak ill of his master to other nobles. It could get him into more trouble. "Ah, I accidentally hurt myself whilst harvesting some of the ripe apples, my Lord." 

Hoseok hummed, face morphing into a serene look. "Take care of yourself better, alright?" Hoseok smiled before walking into the pastry storage room. The ice box, they call it. The room is quite small, the size of a closet. The walls were made of oak, lined with tin and zinc. A large block of ice that was saved since winter sat in the middle of the room, melting and making the floor wet. It's fine though as the Min Territory have frozen lakes all year long so they have a consistent source of ice. 

There were shelves in the room, full of pastries and other perishable goods (separated of course). Hoseok went to one shelf, Baekhyun trailing after him. The young noble alpha took a tray of carrot cake he made yesterday off the shelf, a gasp of delight emitting from his mouth; happy about his creation. 

"Your cake turned out excellent, my Lord. Amazing work!" Baekhyun praised, receiving a smile from Hoseok. "Thank you, hyung! Now if you'll excuse me; I'll pack this up and hand it to Yoongi later! Oh, I hope the taste is as good as it looks! I hope Yoonie will like it too!" Hoseok exclaimed, carefully walking out the ice box with his carrot cake.

Unfortunately for Hoseok, Jimin was there to retrieve his queen drop biscuits and apple dumplings from the ice box and the prince just so happens to hear what he said. 

Hoseok paled when he met Jimin's gaze, clutching the tray of carrot cake as tightly as he can. Jimin's oxen eyes pierced like icicles into his soul, enraged pheromones oozed out of the omega; his powder and vanilla scent was so strong to the point that it hurts one's nose just smelling it. Jimin didn't say a word and bumped into Hoseok with all his force; making the alpha drop his cake, no matter how hard he was clutching onto it. Hoseok felt like crying, seeing his hard work from yesterday all wasted on the floor. 

"Oh my, I didn't see you there." Jimin spat, walking in the ice box to retrieve his apple dumplings and biscuits without remorse; as always. 

Hoseok cried as he cleaned his cake up, putting it on the tray; Baekhyun and the other servants who saw, looked at Hoseok with empathy. Only they knew how much of a devil the omega prince is. 

\--

On a woven basket of twigs with fancy lace cloths, apple dumplings were carefully placed to form a tower with queen drop biscuits neatly circled around it. To make it more pretty and presentable, Jimin added some edible flowers, such as viola and purple pansies. 

Now, time to make Yoongi taste it. 

He really wanted to avoid talking to Seokjin; the elder omega despises him, he could feel it. Well, he must hate Jimin if he gave him a long sermon yesterday. He wanted to ask Namjoon for Yoongi's whereabouts instead but the couple could barely be seen apart which is quite infuriating but understandable. 

In Jimin's eyes they're the perfect couple, so loving and loyal to one another. They're the couple from the old books he read. Both are ethereal, talented, and of noble status. They're perfect. Jimin wanted to have a relationship just like them; well, perhaps not counting the pups. He doesn't want pups but it seems that Yoongi is quite fond of them so he'll have to provide. 

Jimin would do anything to keep Yoongi his and his forever. 

Jimin knocked on Namjoon's study and unsurprisingly, Seokjin was the one who answered the door. Much to Jimin's surprise, Seokjin's gaze was welcoming and only held a pleasant look. His floral scent is pleasant as usual, telling Jimin that Seokjin held no malice inside. "Oh, Jimin-ah. What brings you here-"

"Mummy! Mummy! Noonas are being mean!" Minjoon cried from behind Seokjin, tugging on his mother's dress. Minjoon is Namjoon and Seokjin's only omega son; always falling victim to his hyung and noonas that are alphas and a dom beta. "Oh what is it now?" Seokjin sighed, picking Minjoon up before turning to Jimin who stood at the doorway awkwardly with his basket of goods. "Come in dear." Seokjin smiled, opening the door larger for Jimin to come in. 

Namjoon's study is surprisingly clean and organized despite having an alpha pup and dom beta pup running around with paper swords. Namjoon was passed out on his desk, paperwork all around him. Despite the noise, he surprisingly didn't budge from his sleep.

"Hyejin! MinJin! What did you do to your brother this time?" Seokjin asked calmly yet sternly, his voice didn't raise in volume. The two pups stood in front of Seokjin, brown eyes enlarging to look apologetic. "We were playing castle! Minjoon didn't want to hold a sword so we beat him up!" MinJin exclaimed, being the alpha pup she is. Hyejin elbowed her on the side, causing her to groan and wince. "Well, if you have nothing to defend yourself mummy, you could get defeated." Came Hyejin's smartarse explanation that surely came from Namjoon. 

Seokjin sighed. "We'll talk about this later," The elder omega turned to Jimin who has been watching their exchange the whole time, "what do you need, dear?" 

"I want to know where Yoongi hyung is. I want to apologize." Jimin flushed as Seokjin's expression lit up in delight. "Ah, he should be with Soobin and Yeonjun in the ballroom." 

Jimin smiled before bowing. "Thank you, uncle! I'll get going now." Seokjin nodded and waved him off before turning to his pups to give them a sermon. 

Jimin arrived at the ballroom, seeing Yoongi play the piano for Yeonjun and Soobin; the two pups waltzing in the middle of the room. Despite being younger than Yeonjun, Soobin and Yeonjun are similar in height, making Jimin quite jealous that he's probably an inch or two smaller than them. Jimin shook his unnecessary thoughts away and headed towards Yoongi. 

Once Yoongi saw Jimin, his pleasant look turned sour and his hands stopped playing the piano. "What can I help you with?" Yoongi coldly asked, hurting Jimin tremendously. 

"I-I came to talk a-and apologize for my unforgivable behavior…" Jimin muttered, on the verge of crying. Yoongi's cold words affected him dearly. 

Yoongi's face remained blank, turning to Yeonjun and Soobin who were still dancing despite having no music. And it's quite visible that they're only swaying, not really waltzing since Yeonjun was giggling to himself as he stretched Soobin's cheeks and ears. Yoongi smiled at them before his face turning blank when his gaze returned to Jimin. 

"Alright, let's talk." Yoongi said, getting off the bench before softly taking Jimin's hand; making the omega flush and squeal mentally in delight. Yoongi led him to the open hall connected to the ballroom, allowing them to see the garden in the rain. The rain made the breeze quite chilly but Jimin knows Yoongi loves it and would keep him calm. 

Once Yoongi stopped in the middle of the hall, looking at Jimin with an unreadable expression, Jimin began.

"I-I was hysterical when I didn't see you in the crowd… I was feeling quite lost and confused in the middle of the sea of people, not seeing you. I grew temperamental in the process and when that…" Jimin almost said filthy peasant. "Pup approached me, my emotions overwhelmed me and I accidentally took it all out on that pup. I know I should've apologized, but I still wasn't in the right state of mind that time. I'm really sorry alpha! I really didn't mean to show you what I am when I'm far away from you or didn't see you. And I really didn't mean what I said! Truly!" Jimin cried, releasing distressed pheromones. 

Lies, all lies. Not one part of that apology was true. However, Yoongi doesn't need to know that. 

"I-I even prepared biscuits and dumplings for you to eat before giving the rest to the servants!" Jimin sniffled, raising his basket towards Yoongi whose expression softened, falling for Jimin's act. "Oh, I'm sorry baby… I shouldn't have left you alone in an environment you're unfamiliar and I'm sorry for slapping you but you should know that what you did was wrong, alright?" Yoongi scolded, taking his handkerchief out before drying Jimin's tears, releasing calming pheromones at the same time.

Jimin breathed Yoongi's scent in like his life depended on it. The beautiful and intoxicating smell of nature, what running through a forest would smell like; Jimin took it all. "Y-yes hyungie. I was very bad and wrong. I-I'm a brat…" Jimin sniffled, letting Yoongi take his basket of goods and place it on the thick railings before cupping Jimin's cheeks. "Well, you are indeed a brat… My brat." Yoongi smiled, finally showing his gummy smile that Jimin longs to see for a while now. 

Everything is falling into Jimin's favour. He'll continue to lie, act and harm anyone if necessary, just to have his precious Yoongi hyung all to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. School sucks. I hope you lot like this update! Thank you for your patience!


End file.
